Snow White: Play
by kymo
Summary: Slam Dunk Characters has a play guess what happens next...
1. Chapter one

Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.  
  
Narrator-me  
  
King-Sendoh  
Queen-Fujima  
  
Huntsman-Uozumi  
  
Snow white-Haruko  
Prince-Rukawa  
  
Evil Queen-Ayako  
  
Doc-Kogure  
Sleepy-Ryota  
Bashful-Yohei  
Sneezy-Mitsui  
Grumpy-Akagi  
Happy-Yohei  
Dopey-Hanamichi  
  
Narrator-A long time ago there lived a princess with her evil step mother. Now her step mother was quite sort of a witch, she has this magic mirror who she always asks the same question.  
  
Evil Queen Ayako- Mirror Mirror on the wall who is the fairiest of them all?  
Mirror-You, you are thee fairest in the land.  
Evil Queen Ayako-Goor answer Mirror, other wise you will end up in the trash.  
  
Narrator-everyday the Queen asks the same thing and Everyday the mirror answers the same thing. Now the princess named Snow White was growing beautiful and kind hearted as time pass by.  
  
Evil Queen Ayako-Mirror Mirror on the wall who is the fairiest of them all?  
Mirror-Lips red as rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow.  
Evil Queen Ayako-No! it can't be, Snow White.  
  
Narrator-Well here goes the big part. The Queen was very angry at the news.Of course. Now let's go to the princess.  
  
Snow White Haruko-*talking to the pegeons* You wanna know a secret?  
  
Snow White Haruko-Promise not to tell?*smile* We are standing by a wishing well.*starts singing*  
  
Snow White Haruko-Make a wish into the well, that's all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true. I'm wishing, for the one I love, to find me, today.  
  
Narrator-Unknown to her a prince was listening outside of the castle walls while she was singing the prince decided to climb over the wall to see who was singing.  
  
Prince Rukawa-Hello.  
Snow White Haruko-What?*looks at the prince* Oh, hello.  
Prince Rukawa-I'm glad to meet you.  
Snow White Haruko-And so am I, but I'm afraid you have to leave now.  
Prince Rukawa-So soon? But why?  
Snow White Haruko-The Queen. Yes, the Queen will get mad for uninvited visitors.  
Prince Rukawa-well I invited myself.  
  
Narrator-But the Queen was looking over at ther balcony and seeing the looks on their faces decided to cut their conversation.  
  
Prince Rukawa-When I looked into your eyes I saw a light *kiss her hand*  
Snow White Haruko-Thank you. *smiling*  
Evil Queen Ayako-Snow White!  
Snow White Haruko-*looking at the balcony* Step Mother, I can...  
Evil Queen Ayako-And who might this uninvited guest be?  
Prince Rukawa-I'm...  
Evil Queen Ayako-Get out of my palace this instant!  
  
Narrator-the Prince climb back the wall. The Queen sent for her Huntsman and Snow White Haruko to the throne room.  
  
Evil Queen Ayako-You haven't been obeying my orders princess.  
Snow White Haruko-I'm sorry my Queen he came without my permission over the wall.  
Evil Queen Ayako-Dont' worry I understand you. WHy don't you pick flowers today at the meadow near the forest?  
Snow White Haruko-What?  
Evil Queen Ayako-That's right. Now run along now and dress yourself.  
  
Evil Queen Ayako-And now for my noble Huntsman. You will accompany Little Snow White to pick flowers.  
Huntsman Uozumi-Yes my Queen.  
Evil Queen Ayako-That's not all. Without her knowing, you will bring back her heart to me!  
Huntsman Uozumi-What! You mean kill the princess?  
Evil Queen Ayako-Exactly!  
Huntsman Uozumi-But your majesty she's the princess.  
Evil Queen Ayako-And i'm your Queen! Now go and don't fail me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Uozumi-are you sure Haruko won't get hurt if I stab her this knife.  
Ayako-Don't worry Uozumi, Akagi will kill me if I make that knif dangerous. And besides you won't really stab her you're going to trick the Queen right?  
Sakuragi-Why does Rukawa have to be the Prince not me?  
Me-cause he looks more like a prince than you do.  
Sakuragi-What!  
Yohei-Shhh... The audience will hear you.  
Me-Alright next scene.  
  
  
  
Snow White Haruko-lalala, lala lala la... *picking up flowers*  
Huntsman Uozumi-*ready to stab at her*  
Snow White Haruko-No!  
Huntsman Uozumi-No, I just can't do it. She ordered me to...  
Snow White Haruko-She? Who is she?  
Huntsman Uozumi-The queen.  
Snow White Haruko-The queen?  
Huntsman-Princess you must run! Run away and never return.  
Snow White Haruko-What?  
Huntsman-You can't stay here she'll kill you.  
Snow White Haruko-But what about you?  
Huntsman Uozumi-I can manage this. nor Run! Run! Run!  
  
Narrator-Now Snow White dropped her flowers and run to the forest as fast as she can. 


	2. Chapter two

Narrator-She met animals at the forest and became friends with them. The animals led her to a small cottage in the middle of the forest.  
  
Snow White Haruko-Oh! There's a small house over there.  
  
Snow White Haruko-You think they would let me stay there?  
  
Snow White Haruko-Let me see...  
  
Narrator-she entered the small house. But unknown to her, it was the house of seven little dwarfs.  
  
Snow White Haruko-This house needs some cleaning.  
  
Snow White-why, looks like only children live in this house.  
  
Snow White Haruko-Well, we'll have to clean this house. I wonder where the parents of these children are.  
  
Snow White Haruko-You mean they don't have parents? That's so sad. Well we'll just have to clean this house now, then maybe they'll let me stay.  
  
Narrator-Snow White started cleaning the small house while the little dwarfs who live in the house is on their way home from work in the mine.  
  
Dwarfs-Ayhoooo...Ayhoo! Ayho, Ayho... *singing as they marched home*  
  
Narrator-Now the evil was in her room looking at ther mirror.  
  
Evil Queen Ayako-Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairiest of them all?  
Mirror-Snow White still thee the fairiest in the land it's the heart of a pig you hold in your hands.  
Evil Queen Ayako-The heart of a pig! *snap shut the box* Then I've been trick!  
  
Narrator-Meanwhile before the dwarfs arrive at their house Snow White grew tired of cleaning and slept on their beds. In the middle of her sleep the dwarfs arrive.  
  
Doc-Look! our house!  
Bashful-there's a light.  
Sleepy-it must be a dragon.  
Sneezy-or a lion.  
Dopey-*tumble in fright* Why do I have to be Dopey? *murmur to himself*  
Grumpy-*whispers* because it's was what you picked.  
Happy-Maybe there's a good food in there.  
Grumpy-shut up there must be an old witch in there trying to eat us.  
Doc-why don't we just look inside?  
Bashful-that's goor let's go!  
  
Narrator-the dwarfs went inside their house everything was quiet untill they went to their room.  
  
Grumpy-look there's the witch sleeping on our beds. *points at the lump that was Snow White*  
Doc-Alright prepare yourselves to attack.  
Dopey-*nod* Haruko-chan you're so gorgeous *whisper to himself*  
Happy-ready get set... *draw out the blanket*  
  
Bashful-why it's not a witch.  
Grumpy-it is only in disguise.  
Doc-quiet of you'll wake her up.  
  
Narrator-then Snow White started to stretch then she opened her eyes.  
  
Snow White Haruko-Oh!  
  
Snow White Haruko-why you're not children you're dwarfs in the forest.  
Happy-heheh. You're right but who are you?  
Snow White Haruko-I'm Snow White.  
All Dwarfs-Snow White! the princess?  
Snow White Haruko-yes.  
Doc-but what are you doing here?  
Snow White Haruko-my step mother sent me away.  
Happy-you mean the Queen.  
Snow White Haruko-yes, she tried to kill me, but I got away and I have no place to stay.  
Grumpy-don't tell me you're going to stay here.  
Snow White Haruko-only if you would let me stay.  
Dopey-*nod* I'm like an idiot *thinking*  
Sneezy-if your lifes in danger you may stay here with us.  
Happy-if you know how to cook.  
Snow White Haruko-of course I clean your house today and I even prepared soup for you and pie.  
Dwarfs expet Grumpy-Soup! Pie! Hooray she stays!  
  
Narrator-the dwarfs ran down the stairs and sat down the table they were about to take the bread when.  
  
Snow White Haruko-Ah Ah Ah... did you wash your hands already?  
Dwarfs-no...  
Snow White then you will have to wash it first. No washing no food.  
  
Narrator-the dwarfs were afraid to wash their hands because it's cold but in the end they managed it.  
  
Dwafs-alright let's eat.  
  
Narrator-while they have a great time the Evil Queen was also cooking up her own recipe to kill snow white.  
  
Evil Queen Ayako-If no one can kill her then I will! *opening her spell book* here it is! sleeping apple. Hahahah!!! I'll have you now Snow White! 


	3. Chapter three

Narrator-the next day the dwarfs were ready to set of again to their job.  
  
Doc-remember don't let any strangers in the house.  
Grumpy-take care of our house.  
Happy-and take care of yourself.  
Doc-don't take anything from strangers.  
Snow White Haruko-Don't worry I'll remember that. *kisses every dwarf*  
Dopey-*after his turn come back for another and another*  
Snow White Haruko-Oh Dopey.*gave him last kiss* go along now.  
Dopey-That was good Haruko-chan. I love being Dopey.  
  
Narrator-not long before the dwarfs have left the house an old woman arrived while Snow White was baking pie.  
  
Old Woman-water, water.  
Snow White Haruko-Oh! Here's water. *giving water to the old lady*  
Old Woman-You're so kind my dear let me give you this apple as a sign of my gratefulness.  
Snow White Haruko-But the dwarfs said not to take anything from strangers.  
Old Woman-Am I still a stranger to you beautiful lady?  
Snow White Haruko-alright *getting the apple*  
Old Woman-why don't you take a bite?  
Snow White Haruko-I'll save this for later.  
Old Woman-take a bite. it's juicy and yummy, please take a bite for me?  
Snow White Haruko-alright. *takes a bite*  
  
  
Hanamichi-Haruko no! *whisper*  
Yohei-Hanamichi it's just a school play she won't be poisoned.  
  
  
Snow White Haruko-Oh. I feel weak.  
Old Woman-yes, yes, Yes! *Snow White falls unconcious to the floor* Atlast I've succeded! I'm the most beautiful of them all! Hahahah! *takes off her mask*  
  
Narrator-luckily the dwarfs forgot their tools for work and so marched back home. They saw the witch about to escape.  
  
Grumpy-hey! that's the evil Queen!  
Dopey-Ye...  
Happy-Hanamichi you're not suppose to talk. *whisper*  
Dopey-*nod*  
Doc-after her!  
  
Narrator-they ran after the witch. then they came to a cliff, the witch fell of tryin to escape them. The dwarfs went back to see if Snow White was alright but found her lying on the floor.  
  
Doc-Oh no. *sob*  
Happy-*sob*  
  
Narrator-They placed the princess in a glass cofin on a hill. After some time a prince arrived...  
  
  
Hanamichi-Rukawa. Don't you dare kiss Haruko.  
Yohei-but Hanamichi that's part of the play and besides Akagi agreed. *Hanamichi hit him on the forehead*  
  
  
  
Narrator-to break the Evil Queen's spell.  
  
Prince Rukawa-may anyone tell me what is this lovely maiden's name?  
Doc-She's Princess Snow White.  
Prince Rukawa-May I kiss her Good-bye?  
Doc-of course. *open the coffin*  
Prince Rukawa-*kissed Snow White Haruko*  
Snow White Haruko-*blushed*Oh my prince.  
Prince Rukawa-You're awake. *scooping her up*  
  
Dopey (Hanamichi)-This is it! I can't take it!  
Sleepy (Ryoya)-Sakuragi no!  
Dopey (Hanamichi)-*cry like a baby n the stage*  
  
  
  
Hanamichi-Haruko-chan!!! Whawhawhawha!!! I wanna kiss you too!!!  
Akagi-Sakuragi!!! *hit him* 


End file.
